


Blind-sided

by Crisis_Initiated



Category: Saints Row
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_Initiated/pseuds/Crisis_Initiated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Gat is a cop doing everything in his power to take down the powerful gang known as the 'Third Street Saints'. Along with his 'partner', will he continue to follow the law, or will the lure of crime tempt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind-sided

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in SR2, just gone differently...obviously.

_Damn lights, what's it gonna take to get some decent lighting in this place?_

Johnny Gat stormed down the hallway to interrogation room where a surprise turn of events was waiting for him.

_Brimstone._

The name haunted him for years. He had worked endlessly, interrogated numerous people, staked out various locations with his partner, gone through so much shitty paperwork only to have her escape through his finger tips. But that was all she was at the time – a name. He had rough sketches from victims and enemies, but nothing solid.

Except now.

He had finally gotten a good tip, saying that Brimstone was in a close by friendly fire. With his partner and a larger squad, they had the place surrounded.

She was a short woman, just about reaching his shoulder with long wavy hair. She was also petite, with next to no muscle mass, but he witnessed her quick reflexes at friendly fire as she pulled a small pistol from her belt in the blink of an eye. With a fake tan and light blue doe eyes, she wasn't someone he would have picked to be the psycho he had been hunting for most of his time on the force. In fact, she looked as dangerous as a stripper with a teddy bear collection.

He reached the interrogation door, but took his time before stepping inside. All his years on this case led to this moment. Kinzie and Matt were in the next room, recording everything the bitch was saying or doing, his partner was on the other side of the door, most likely doing her silence trick that unnerved every crook brought in.

This was his chance to take down the largest gang in his city.

Taking one last deep breath, cracking his neck, he opened the door.

He personally hated the interrogation room. It was small and blank. White ceiling, grey walls, grey floor, steel table covered in papers and chairs with a one way mirror and a camera in the corner. He probably wouldn't hate it so much if he hadn't wasted so much time in it, interrogating dumb asses with no leads.

Brimstone was sitting on one side of the table, her hands handcuffed and her whole body shaking. Opposite her sat his partner, Lieutenant Lori Davis.

She was one of the most respected figures in the whole precinct, despite no one knowing much about her, even he didn't know that much about her. She just showed up one day, a lost name in the place until single-handedly taking down stray members of an old gang trying to regroup. The ex members belonging to one of the oldest rooted gangs in Stillwater, the Las Carnales. She had been offered a promotion stright away, and given the chance to pick her own partner. He at the time had lost his own partner, who got transferred to Steeleport. Everyone had thought she was going to choose some guy Troy had been bragging about, so he was surprised when she approached him.

_Hey, you're Johnny Gat, right?_

_Yeah, what's it to you?_

_I heard you're riding solo-_

_I got a girl at home, but thanks for the asking._

_Hey asshole, that's not what I meant._

_Oh yeah? Then spit it out. I got shit to do._

_Wow, aren't you a people person._

_Could say the same to you. From what I heard, you're a good aim for explosions._

_You talking bout that Carnales chase? Heh, lets just say, I make car chases look good._

_Yeah yeah, you're Michael fucking Bay, now what do you want._

_Captain says I need a partner. Word is your a badass motherfucker and lets just say I have standards with who I work with._

_You want to be my partner?_

_If you can keep up._

…

_So what do you say, you in?_

_Alright, but I ain't carrying your ass._

_Don't worry bout me, you just worry bout not getting caught watching porn at work._

“Hey man, like I've been telling your partner, I ain't the person you're looking for.” Brimstone banged her small fists against the table, making the handcuffs rattle.

Johnny glared at the bitch who had tears streaming down her face before looking back at his partner.

She wasn't someone anyone would peg as a cop. She was nearly his height, just maybe two or three inches shorter. Her skin was pale, but was not unmarked by freckles and scars she wouldn't say came from where. Her long black hair was always piled on top of her head at work, but left loose the rest of the time. Her eyes were her most dangerous weapons...well aside from her guns and hand to hand combat skills. Dark blue eyes made every crook brought in immediately break down in fear, admitting to every crime they committed, even ones that weren't mentioned. She was slender, but athletic as hell. They usually worked out at the same time, making it a competition between them. He could lift more than her on his worst day, but when it came to cardio, he was left in her dust.

If he didn't know she was a cop, he could've sworn she was a model.

She looked towards him, taking her eyes off Brimstone. “What took you so long?” she asked, her voice low and full of humour.

Another thing about Davis was her personality matched his entirely. Since the day they became partners, they immediately became best friends. Aisha would even say they were attached at the hip most of the time. When he hung out with Davis, it was like hanging out with one of the guys. She had no sense of girlyness at all. She claimed she wasn't a lesbian – an event which ended with him getting punched – but it didn't stop her from watching football, drinking at a strip club or going brutal on the job when some assholes think they can escape.

“Was ordering some stakes.” Johnny grinned before taking his seat next to Davis. Folders were opened, nearly covering the countertop with each and every piece of information they had collected on the Saints and their mysterious leader.

“Just remember I like mine well done.” Davis grinned at him before shuffling some papers out of the way.

“Please don't arrest me.” Brimstone begged, looking between him and Davis.

Johnny was about to respond, but Davis spoke up before he could. “You're already arrested, what you meant to say was 'don't put me away for life'.” she was smirking at the shaking woman.

Brimstone bowed her head, sobbing. Johnny paused in his own shuffling to find a certain paper to look at the woman. Doubt was creeping into him.

Every person that had encountered the lead the the Saints all said how she was fearless, they wouldn't be surprised if she laughed in the face of Satan. Either this woman was a good liar, or-

“I already told your partner.” she whispered, her voice shaking. “I was given the cash to buy a gun for the Saints leader. I'm a stripper from pawn court. I was hired for some party and was asked if I wanted to make some cash.” she whimpered, her gaze lifting to meet his.

“What was the gun type?” Davis asked, not sounding interested.

Johnny tore his gaze away from Brimstone to look at his partner. “What's that got to do with anything?”

She met his gaze straight on, different emotions flicking through her eyes. “Just wondering why they're sending a stripper on a shopping trip.” he frowned at the snide tone in her voice.

Instead of questioning his partner, he turned back to Brimstone. “What was the party for?”

“That's more appropriate?” Davis spoke up.

Johnny quickly glared at Davis before turning back to Brimstone. “Well?”

“A birthday party for one of their – fuck what did they call him...one of the leaders inner circle.”

Johnny sat up straighter. “Inner circle?” He guessed the leader had select few with who they trusted, from what he knew when a different person ran the Saints – Julius Little or some shit – the leader had been in his inner cirle along with a chick named Lin who got killed off, Dex who he had heard was now working for Ultor and another person no one had identified.

“Lieutenants?” Davis asked.

Brimstone nodded. “Yeah. I'm just going to admit it. I'm not brimstone.” her voice still shook, despite speaking slowly. “and I don't remember much about the party. There was drugs and alcohol being passed around...I barely remember the lump of cash being shoved in my hand and pushed out of a car in front of friendly fire.”

Johnny stared at her for another moment before turning to look at Davis. “Outside.” he muttered, standing from his seat and marching back outside of the room.

“Was there cake?” Johnny quickly turned back and grabbed Davis before dragging her out of the room.

As soon as Davis closed the door behind her, she spoke “I think it's safe to say she isn't our Saint, but we can still arrest her for possession of-”

“I don't fucking care.” Johnny snarled, pacing back and forth in front of her. “She's just another dead end. Throw her in a cell, throw her back on the street, I don't fucking care!” he ran a hand though his gelled hair.

Davis checked her watch before stepping in front of him, stopping him in his pace. She grabbed his shoulders making him stay in place. “Would you use that big head of yours?” she snapped, turning her powerful eyes on him.

“The fuck are you talking about?” he snapped back, trying to free his shoulders from her grasp.

She rolled her eyes. “She's a distraction.”

Johnny froze. “What?”

“Since when are the Saints afraid to walk on the streets? Especially a friendly fire? Shit, the leader shot up a cavern of cops with another gang leader.”

Johnny felt his mind move sluggishly as he processed the information. “Why would they try and cause a distraction?”

Davis was silent, seemingly thinking it over before a door behind her opened.

“Guys, that Ronan casino got attacked by the Saints...again.” Johnny stared at Kinzie who was staring at her phone.

After years of being out of commission, the Saints had made a return by shooting up a casino in the gang called 'The Ronan' territory. They were interrupted by cops showing up just long enough for the leader to escape.

Johnny turned his gaze back to Davis who was smirking. “Think that's why.”

 

 


End file.
